1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a shielding plate secured therein.
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent No. M387405 discloses an electrical connector comprising a first terminal module embedded with a plurality of first terminals, a second terminal module embedded with a plurality of second terminals, a front insulator, a metal shell and a grounding plate. The grounding plate is sandwiched between the first and the second terminal modules. The front insulator defines an accommodate room from a rear end portion thereof into which the first and second terminal modules and the grounding plate are assembled together. The grounding plate has one engagement portion at each of the sides thereof. The grounding plate protrudes out of the first and second terminal modules and contacts with the metal shell. With the development of the electrical connector, a new docking connector with a conductive shell made by powder metallurgy technology is designed. In the manufacturing process of the electrical connector, the terminal modules and the shielding plate are assembled into the conductive shell one after another, and then are injected with plastic material. It means that the precision of the assembly needs higher requirement.
In view of the foregoing, an electrical connector with a shielding plate coupled therein is able to resolve the problem described aforementioned would be desirable.